Precursor's Slave
by Vesuvias
Summary: Daxter loves Jak and will do anything to have him, even if he has to tie him up... DaxterXJak MxM,very mature themes. dont be hatin, you dont like dont read!


SD- Hallo *headbutt*

So far I haven't seen many "Dax on top" fics, in fact I haven't seen any, so I decided I would have to write one myself (Id rather read someone else's tho). I plan to make this as erotically sexual and descriptive as possible 3

not much dialog in this chapter (hopefully all the description makes up for that), don't know if there will be much action in this (other than the bedroom stuff), My apologies, Im a bit of a lazy writer. no original characters, I tried to keep this in character, and I don't own jak-shit Naughty Dog does... XD

/////

It had been about a month since they had saved the world for the third time in their lives. They had met the legendary precursors, and learned that Daxter had actually been blessed with their form, he had been given the offer to travel the universe with them, but he could never leave Jak, instead they decided to grant him a wish. Daxter wanted to be human again but he was so used to being an ottsel, and the transformation had brought him so much closer to Jak, he was torn between being human again and a pair of pants. He got his pants, but the precursors also blessed him with a bit of magic, he could transform at will between ottsel and human form, he was so happy he had kissed Jak square on the lips, and immediately withdrew with a deep blush, Jak just smiled and said, 'That's great Dax', passing it off as over excitement. Since then they had been busy helping Ashelin and Torn get Haven back to normal, ridding the hell hole of the last of the metal heads.

The ottsel sat on the edge of the bathroom sink and watched the green blonde undress. First came the shirt, up over a finely toned muscled torso and chest, then came the pants and boxers, down over equally toned legs. The clothes were tossed into a pile of dirty laundry on the floor and the green blonde walked over to the shower and adjusted the taps.

Daxter stared at Jak for a moment longer, admiring his best friends naked body. Jak was beautiful, more so than any girl he'd ever seen, Jak turned him on in so many ways, the way he looked, the way he carried himself, the way he handled a weapon and even his dark side, everything about him was just perfect. Sadly, Jak was oblivious to the way he felt, that's the blonde part for ya, He had given him so many hints too, but the hardened warrior hardly seemed to feel the gentle caresses he gave him while he sat on his shoulder, behind his ears and along his neck, and passed off his inappropriate comments as normal Dax behavior.

"You commin Dax?" Jak asked over his shoulder as he stepped into the shower, breaking Daxter out of his thoughts.

"Huh...Oh...yeah" Daxter hopped off the sink and joined his friend in the shower, it was small, like the rest of their apartment, you'd think some big shot hero would be livin in the penthouse, but Jak didn't want that kind of attention, so he chose this place. Instead of taking two long showers they took one long shower together to avoid wasting hot water, the shower wasn't big enough for two humans and an ottsel was easier to wash, Daxter liked it this way.

The ottsel lay on his back between Jaks feet, enjoying the view. Jak had his face tilted up towards the spray, eyes closed as the hot water washed over him, he took the bar of soap from the side and slid it over his body, floral smelling suds sliding over his tight abs, down over his hips and muscular thighs, dripping down onto the ottsel beneath him, Jak let out a soft moan as he massaged the suds into his groin making his member slick, he then moved the soap up to his green blonde hair and rubbed it in, more suds sliding down over his shining suntanned skin.

Daxter was finding it hard to keep himself under control faced with Jak in all his sexy wet soapy glory, (that could stop a metal head army dead in their tracks), he willed his excitement down. Jak handed the soap down to Daxter when he was finished, he quickly lathered on the suds and rinsed off, Jak turned off the taps and stepped out. Daxter stared at Jaks dripping wet body as he toweled off, then he grabbed a towel and followed suit.

"Ugh...Im so tired." Jak stated as he flopped down onto the bed face down, after putting on a pair of black pajama pants. They had a rough day chasing a small band of metal heads through the sewers. The Ottsel couldn't agree, he rode on the heros shoulder all day, they had agreed if they were going to go into battle as the demolition duo, Orange lightening and Jak, Daxter would have to be in ottsel form, in his human form he was short and thin and couldn't possibly keep up with Jak.

"Jeez buddy you gettin old? Im not tired at all." Jak rolled his eyes. The ottsel took a running leap and landed on Jaks back, the hero grimaced. "Wow big guy, you sure are tense!" Daxter remarked, a grin spreading on his features, this could be the perfect chance to get touchy feely. "Let me help ya out with that." Daxter went to his knees and started to massage Jaks neck and shoulders, Jak groaned. After several minutes of this the hero decided he'd had enough.

"Alright Dax, sleep time." He rolled over onto his back, the ottsel jumped off so as not to get crushed, more than a little dissapointed, then he crawled onto the strong bare chest and sprawled out on it, Jak lifted a hand to the ottsel's back and softly stroked. "G'night Dax."

"Night buddy." The hero lay his head back on the pillow and closed his blue eyes.

Daxter thanked the precursors for the warm beautiful body beneath him, Jak was his best friend, his protector, his world, and someday he was going to give that body what it deserved.


End file.
